Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to signs, displays, and warning devices, and more specifically to an improved safety reflector apparatus for temporary and releasable attachment to the outside of a disabled vehicle, to increase the vehicle""s visibility to approaching traffic, and to request assistance.
When a car, truck, or other vehicle breaks down or is otherwise forced to be left on or near a roadway, it is desirable to alert approaching drivers, both to warn them of the presence of the disabled vehicle to avoid a collision, as well as to request assistance when appropriate. Numerous products have been developed to indicate that a vehicle is disabled, or to otherwise draw attention to the vehicle. For example, Carroll et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,438 teaches an auto travel trouble sign with raised luminescent lettering conveying distress information, with a magnetic strip for temporary attachment to the exterior of a vehicle. Sano et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,874 describes a flexible magnetic sign which may be detachably mounted on a body panel of a motor vehicle. Williams, Jr. et al discloses an automobile emergency signaling apparatus with a variety of signs visible through a transparent envelope, which is then mounted to the automobile with a magnetic strip. O""Connell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,439 provides a light-reflective warning arrow and mount for automotive vehicles, which may be magnetically secured to the vehicle. Darago U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,792 teaches a distress flag for placement in an automobile window. Fogelman U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,272 describes a highway emergency safety sign made up of a plurality of slats with warning indicia, with magnets for attachment to a vehicle. Lombard U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,546 discloses an automobile locator device in the form of a magnetic base attachable to a vehicle roof, a mast extending upwardly from the base, and a pennant extending laterally from the mast. Finally, Bump, Jr. et al. provides a safety banner bearing a warning symbol, with a magnet embedded in the material to enable attachment to a vehicle. However, these known devices are limited in their ability to be placed anywhere on the vehicle, and/or are prone to theft.
The safety reflector for vehicles of this invention provides a small panel member (e.g., six inches by twenty four inches) of flexible, magnetized sheet material such as is typically used for magnetic signs. The front surface of the panel member is preferably at least partially covered with highly reflective material which may be in the form of a pattern, or even indicia or words such as xe2x80x9cDisabled Vehiclexe2x80x9d. The back surface of the panel member includes an adhesive strip, preferably with a removable covering. The inventive apparatus may be stored in a vehicle passenger compartment or trunk, and placed on the front, rear or sides of a vehicle by applying the magnetized panel member to a metallic surface such as the trunk lid, hood, or door. Alternatively, the adhesive strip may be used to affix the panel member to a non-magnetic surface on the vehicle, such as a window or plastic body component. The panel member can be selectively placed and oriented so as to present the front surface reflective material towards the direction of traffic and increase the visibility of the disabled vehicle to passing motorist. A short length of cable (e.g., three feet) is connected to an edge of the panel member and terminates in an anchor, block or other over-sized element, so that when the panel member is affixed to the outside of the vehicle, the cable can be passed through the jamb gap between the trunk lid and body, or door and door jamb, with the block locked inside the trunk or passenger compartment, effectively locking the panel member to the vehicle to prevent displacement or theft. A clip or hook element is connected to the cable to permit the cable to be looped and secured around a structure in the trunk or passenger compartment, e.g., a hinge, strut, or door handle, to mechanically secure the cable inside the vehicle, as an alternative or additional way to prevent displacement or theft of the device.